


Weekend Surprises

by mjcrawleys



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjcrawleys/pseuds/mjcrawleys





	Weekend Surprises

_So maybe watching the shining by myself wasn't the best idea_ _._ Kaitlyn murmured to herself.

She was currently hiding in the little fort she'd made herself of out of every pillow they had in the living room. Andrew had gone to visit his parents for the weekend leaving Kaitlyn to her own devices. Being almost 8 months pregnant, he thought it best not to subject her to sitting in the car for long stretches of time. She already had backaches from just sitting in one place for five minutes let alone in the car for several hours.

Taking advantage of his absence, Kaitlyn thought it was the perfect opportunity to watch some movies they normally would not watch. Andrew was not much of a horror movie fan, so the two usually stuck with a rom-com or action film.

Andrew had warned her that watching _those_ kinds of movies would give her nightmares, but, of course, she hadn’t listened.

Her stomach started to growl. She definitely needed to get something to eat, but that meant leaving the safety of her pillow fort.

_Yep definitely not your best plan Kaitlyn._

Finally getting up the courage she made the trek to the kitchen.

“Alright sweetie were grabbing some lunch don't worry your mama is just being silly right? I mean it's just a movie, make believe.” She muttered nervously.

Searching the fridge she found some yogurt and grabbed a granola bar from the pantry. She was just about to sit down when she heard noise coming from outside. She froze. It sounded like someone was trying to break into the house. Her mind started to racing.

_Why would someone be outside her house? Better question, who would be out there?_

She could feel herself beginning to panic. Andrew wasn't coming back until tomorrow evening so there was not way it could be him and anyone else would've called before just coming by.

She glanced around the kitchen. She needed to arm herself, and quickly.

_What if it was an intruder like from the movie coming to kill her? It was totally plausible right? It wasn't just her mind running wild? No._

She grabbed a frying pan laying beside the oven and a pot to use as a make shift helmet. The knife she had used earlier to cut up an orange joined her armor as she prepared to attack.

If she hadn't been so freaked out, she probably would have realized that the "intruder" was using keys to unlock the front door, but she had convinced herself it was definitely an axe murder come to kill her.

The door began to open and Kaitlyn decided that charging at the intruder was the best plan of action.

Yep definitely the most logical choice.

"Ahhhh" she rushed the door fully dawned in her  
kitchen armor, frying pan and knife in hand.

It wasn’t until she came face to face with the “intruder” that she realized it was not in fact an axe murder, but her own husband.

If Andrew hadn't been so surprised he probably would have fallen over laughing at the sight of her very pregnant wife charging him with a frying pan and a pot on her head.

"Oh my god, what the hell Kaitlyn?" Andrew yelled as he ducked her on coming attack.

"Why are you wearing that and why are you trying to kill me with our frying pan?"

Kaitlyn looked at him sheepishly after realizing who had actually come in, "I thought you were some sort of intruder. Why are you home early you scared the shit out of me?" She said smacking his arm.

"Ouch. I'm not I said I'd be home late on Sunday and that's what it is." Andrew replied defensively, rubbing his arm.

"Oh sorry," she looked down feeling silly. "This pregnancy brain you know, I guess I forgot what day it was."

He started to laugh, "You ended up watching one of the movies didn't you?"

Kaitlyn wouldn't make eye contact but mumbled a quiet maybe under her breath. Andrew pulled her into a hug.

"I love you my crazy girl." he tried to give her a kiss on the head but found the pot was obstructed him from doing so.

"Why don't we put these back where they belong now that we know I'm not here to kill you."

After putting away Kaitlyn's "armor" they just stood in the kitchen snuggling for several minutes.

"I'm glad your back now. You can protect me if any other intruders do come for me tonight." Andrew just rolled his eyes and laughed. Pulling away he looked down at her brushing some of her blonde locks off her face.

"Yeah I'm never letting you watch scary movies again."


End file.
